How It Should Have Ended
by The Pootamis
Summary: The title speaks for itself. How Season 4 of Arrow should have ended. Well...with a side of humor that is.


Mrs Queen. Mrs Laurel Queen Lance. Quite a mouthful she has been told but a name that she doesn't regret. In fact she has never been more happy. Never been more happy to finally have the last name that she has always wanted. To finally after years of waiting have the man that she has loved for so long to herself. A man that has constantly surprised her for the past couple of months. Long months but months that she hasn't regretted.

All starting seven months ago. All starting with the end of Raus al Ghul. The demon's head. A man responsible for so many problems. Too many problems. All because of his greed. All because of his ego. An ego that wasn't used to people saying no to him. Just like how her at the time boyfriend had done. Had told him no when this great assassin had hand picked him to be his heir. Hand picked him to take his place as the leader of The League of Assassins. A cute name she thought at first. Oh how she would regret saying that. How as though karma was right around the corner would make its presence felt in the form of a death. A death that hit close to home. Her sister. Her little sister Sara. A sister that was visiting Starling City briefly before she was set to emerge back into the darkness with the league hot on her trail. A death that had made her do something she never thought she would ever do. Not in her wildest dreams. Take up her mantle. Take up her mantle as The Black Canary. A mantle that came with so much responsibility. So much to live up to. But she did. She lived up to wearing the mask thanks to him. Thanks to her boyfriend that had worked with her every single day to better her craft. Her ever evolving craft into the woman that she is today. Into The Black Canary. Well sort of. That is on nights she felt like trading off with her little sister. With her now reformed and living little sister once again. A tale that could be told on another day. A little sister that is out there right now watching her husband's back as they patrol the city looking for any clues that may lead them to one of their deadliest enemies to date.

A man by the name of Damien Darhk. A known businessman. That is what he wanted the public to believe. Behind the scenes though? Behind the scenes he was a tyrant. A sinister man plain and simple. Just another villain looking to take over the city for his own personal gain. A villian that already has many in his back pocket. Some revelations that had been shocking. The very first being her father. Her very father that had pleaded and begged with her and her little sister to hear him out as he told them a sob story. A sob story of how he had made a deal with Dhark for their safety. A simple deal that had made each of them look down towards him with nothing but anger before giving him an earful. A truly terrifying sight. Even more so when her husband had walked silently into the room right in the middle of their combined rant before making a hasty retreat. The next would leave a hole in the ever evolving Team Arrow. One Felicity Smoak. The blonde haired tech girl. God she hated her. Hated her the moment she saw her. A woman that always needed to be involved with everything. Always had to bud her nose into everything that didn't concern her needing the spotlight to always be on her. Thank god she wasn't an only child. A simple statement that would always flicker into her mind as she would listen to this blonde haired woman ramble on while she stood directly behind her next to her little sister just waiting for her to stop talking. A woman that she would take great pleasure in questioning once word had broken out about her involvement with Dhark.

A so called sleeper agent. Whatever the hell that is. Nonetheless she had brought her into her element. Brought her inside of an interrogation room. Into her realm. Into her world while her husband and her sisters looked on from behind the glass. An interrogation that revealed so many things. Revealed so many lies told to them. Lies that showed this goody two shoes act this blonde tech woman always put on for them was just that. Nothing more than an act. An act that had been established and created years ago. A sinister plan to always have a mole inside of Queen Consolidated. A mole that would report everything that was going on to him daily before she had struck gold in becoming a member of Team Arrow. This gold mind that she had been paid handsomely for in exchange for her to watch him closely. To watch Oliver Queen closely and report everything that was going on. A truly sickening and sinister plan. She could only thank god that he didn't sleep with the annoying bitch. An annoying bitch that was now safely behind bars. It was a wonder what you could dig up using state of the art technology.

Now all that remained was him. The last piece on the chessboard protecting Damien Dhark. A piece that has yet to make an appearance. But he would soon enough. She could feel it. It was the time of the year when the so called Dark Archer would come out to play. And she had a good idea what he would come after. The idol. The magically idol. An idol found nearby inside of a glass container. This idol with so called magical powers. Something years ago she would have laughed at but after everything she has seen. After witnessing not only Sara but Thea as well being risen from the grave she was a believer. If she wasn't after that the icing on the cake had been hearing the countless legends of magical artifacts around the world from the demon's head himself as she and her husband spent months under his guidance. Yet another long tale for another day. An idol that had been told was the main power source to one Damien Darhk.

A man that she had already witnessed his power when he had frozen Oliver dead in his tracks as she watches through a live feed on his vest. This power that her husband would later describe as feeling powerless. Like his body felt like stone not willing to move. An idol that once in the team's possession she wanted nothing more than to slam onto the ground and dance around the remains. Or has she already? It was so hard to keep track of these things. With having a new job in the form of being the new district attorney of Starling City. Those case files have just been piling up needing her attention. Who says maybe she might have just forgot to mention anything about a fancy vase being broken?

As for now? At this moment she stands silently looking down at a live feed with a bright smile across her face watching her husband fighting off against what has been labeled as a ghost making it look so easy. Making it look damn hot as she feels herself getting hot underneath her shirt just watching him in action while Thea sits in the computer chair directly in front of her with her feet planted on the computer table twirling one of her red arrows effortlessly through her fingers.

" So sister of mine. Have you thought of any kid names yet?"

Instantly as she feels a pair of eyes staring down towards her glancing over her shoulder as she sees Laurel staring down towards her in total shock feeling her lips curling up in a grin casually Thea shrugs her shoulders.

" You've been glowing for a while now."

Seeing a faint blush coming across her sister in law's face feeling her grin widening turning her head back forward gently Thea picks away at a loose piece of thread hanging off her arrow.

" Have you told Ollie yet?"

Hearing a mumble coming from behind slowly Thea turns her head to raise an eyebrow at Laurel causing her to look away.

" I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

Letting out a sigh slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" No not yet. I have an doctor's appointment scheduled for Thursday to find out if i am pregnant. I don't want to get any of our hopes up yet. You know how crappy those pharmacy tests are."

Nodding her head in understanding placing her arrow down on the computer table rising up to her feet turning on her heels reaching out gently Thea pulls Laurel into an embrace.

" Well let me be the first to congratulate you. Even if you aren't pregnant i'll still congratulate you on being the best sister in law anyone could ask for."

Letting out a small laugh gently returning the embrace pulling back as she grins over at Thea only to receive one in return turning her gaze back towards the computer screen as she sees Oliver along with Sara taking on a group of ghosts in perfect unison slowly Laurel's grin widens.

" So what are you thinking tonight? Chinese?"

Receiving no reaction coming from Laurel at all glancing down towards the computer screen as she sees Oliver slamming his elbow clean into a thug's chin and watches him push the thug away only for Sara to finish him off with a staff strike that lands clean against his neck causing him to flip in mid air and land on the ground face first that just makes her cringe turning back towards her sister in law reaching out Thea snaps her fingers in front of her face causing her to snap out of her daze.

" Huh? What did you say?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a sinister smile slowly Thea shakes her head as she sees Laurel looking at her questionably while her eyes strain away every now and then to look back towards the screen.

" I said what do you want to do for food tonight? I was thinking either pizza or chinese."

Turning back towards the screen as she sees her sister tripping a thug before he is finished off by a vicious punch to the chest by her husband slowly a grin forms across Laurel's face.

" Pizza sounds good."

Shaking her head in amusement slowly Thea makes her way around Laurel heading straight for the command center's steps.

" Any special toppings you want? Like i don't know sausage?"

Instantly as she gets the desired reaction that she was looking for in the form of Laurel's cheeks blushing bright red grinning happily to herself without waiting for a reaction turning on her heels slowly Thea makes her way down the command center's steps heading straight for her bag as her sister in law watches her retreating back with her blush only deepening.

" I have no idea what you are talking about."

Retrieving her cell phone from her bag letting out a snort making her way back into the command center as she sees Laurel looking at her with a stern look despite the blush across her cheeks rolling her eyes with a flick of her thumb snapping open her cellphone slowly Thea enters into her saved contacts.

" Oh please. You are so ready to throw your panties at him the moment he gets back."

" What!? I am not!"

Rolling her eyes once again finding the desired number gently Thea presses down on the screen before she brings the phone up to her ear.

" Hey Canary? Your dripping."

Instantly as she sees Laurel looking down with a massive blush coming across her face only to snap her head back up to send her a glare feeling her lips curling up into a smirk reaching up gently Thea presses her index finger to her lips signaling to be quiet.

Mumbling threats underneath her breath hearing the familiar sound of her husband's voice coming through the headset turning back towards the computer desk reaching out gently Laurel takes the headset in her hands and puts it on before she turns her attention back towards the computer screen finding Oliver following after Sara away from the scene across a rooftop.

" Laurel? Speedy? Any of my favorite ladies there?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a wide smile making her way around the computer chair slowly Laurel takes a seat before she lifts up her feet resting them on the computer table.

" We're here. I have to say you are far more entertaining than any crappy tv show that's on Monday nights."

Hearing a chuckle coming from the other line feeling her smile widening gently Laurel crosses her legs as she reaches back resting her hands behind the back of her head.

" You mean like a show that has been on television for far too long?"

" Yep. I can think of a few. Just crappy writers these days. Thank god we're not a television show. Otherwise i could just see it now. I would probably be dead. Sara would be out of the country or written out of the show mysterious only to reappear elsewhere. You would be in a relationship with the annoying blonde tech bitch…."

" Pretty Bird please stop. I know you're just joking but please don't. I don't wanna have nightmares."

Feeling quite pleased with his quick response with a pleased smile coming across her face retracting a hand from the back of her head slowly Laurel glances down and inspects her nails.

" Remind me to reward you later…."

" Okay didn't need to hear that."

Instantly as she hears Sara's voice coming through the headset a massive blush comes across Laurel's face.

" Oh? Right, I forgot shared headset."

Suddenly as she hears the sound of their combined laughter over the headset turning to look towards the computer screen as she finds both Oliver and Sara standing completely still on a rooftop laughing feeling her blush only deepening a small glare forms across Laurel's face.

" I would stop laughing if, I was you. I've got dirt on each of you that you wouldn't want anyone to hear about."

Hearing a familiar snort coming from her little sister on the other line slowly a grin forms across Laurel's face. She did warn her. It wouldn't be her fault now for whatever deep dark secrets she chooses to reveal now.

" Yeah right. Like you've got any…."

" Remember when you were five and you wanted to play cowboys and indians?"

" I'll shut up now."

Feeling a pleased smile coming across her face as she hears the sound of her husband letting out a chuckle turning towards the computer screen as she sees in a sudden move Sara punch Oliver hard in the shoulder a grin comes across Laurel's face.

" And you? Oh my dear sweet husband. Remember on our second date when you…."

" My lips are sealed."

Feeling once again a pleased smile coming across her face slowly Laurel leans back in her chair as she sees Thea making her way up the command steps out of the corner of her eye.

Glancing away from Laurel that just looks towards the computer screen looking very pleased with herself as she sees Oliver looking over towards Sara that won't even look his way a confused look comes across Thea's face.

" What did i miss?"

Turning to look towards Thea just as she is about to respond suddenly Laurel's world goes black when the lights in The Lair turn off as the sound of the computer systems shut down echoes through the room. Lights that suddenly turn back on as the sound of the generator kicking in echoes through the room but not before revealing a figure. A couple of figures to be more exact. Figures surrounding the command center with arrows drawn back ready to be unleashed. Cloaked men that couldn't be identified. All except for one. One that stands at the bottom of the steps leading up into the command center. One man that stares up towards the center of the command center where he finds Laurel and Thea standing back to back staring around at their attackers.

Feeling a familiar pair of eyes watching her turning to glance over her sister in law's shoulder as she sees a familiar face among the crowd gently Thea nudges Laurel in the side before she nods her head down towards the cloaked figure.

" See told you that he would show up. He's like a bad rash."

Feeling her lips flickering upward for just a split second as she watches Malcolm very slowly emerge up the command center's steps glancing down towards his side a slight frown comes across Laurel's face.

" Damn."

" What?"

" I bet Sara that scarface over here would end up getting a hook for a hand."

Taking a quick glance as she takes a look at Malcolm's side finding a silver hand where his left hand used to be a frown comes across Thea's face.

" Damn. I bet her that he would show up with some kind of bladed glove hand like Freddy Frueger or something."

Letting out a chuckle as she sees Malcolm coming to a stop on the last of the command center's steps Laurel glances over towards Thea.

" Remember when Oliver cut off his hand and bitch slapped him with it?"

" Remember? I have it on film."

" Remind me to get a copy of that video later."

Nodding her head turning to look towards Malcolm finding a smile coming across his face instantly an intense glare comes across Thea's face before as quick as it forms it evaporates as a sweet smile comes across her face causing a brief look of confusion to come across the older man's face.

" Hello daddy. Let's cut to the chase since i could really care less if you are alive or dead. You being Dhark's little errand boy must make you awfully busy. Well because you know….your little disability. I mean seriously? What did he say to you before he gave you that thing? You've earned your place back at my side Wormtail?"

Instantly as she sees her father's facial features harden slightly Thea's smile widens.

" Now daddy there is no reason to be upset. You already look grumpy enough as is. Is it because you lost your girlfriend? Gee if you were upset about that there is no need. I'm sure you could buy a night with one of the trashiest skanks from off the streets. Hell if you even ask Laurel nicely she might be able to pull some strings and get you a few minutes alone with Felicity Smoak?"

Seeing Malcolm's facial features hardening glancing over towards Thea seeing a pleased smile feeling her own lips curling upward Laurel glances over towards the older man.

" You think he's upset about how they had broken up? It was quite a slap she delivered to him. I mean she did trade up afterall."

" Just one? I clearly remember three. She was quite angry with him. Maybe he couldn't get it up…."

" Enough!"

Instantly as she snaps her head to look Malcolm's way finding a cold stare being directed her way Thea's smile widens.

" You know why we are here. Give us the idol!"

" Idol? What idol?"

" Stop! Tell where it is and no harm need to be done to either of you."

Turning away from Malcolm slowly Thea looks over towards Laurel with a mock look of confusion across her face.

" Idol? What is he talking about?"

" Hmm? I think he is talking about the flower vase."

" Oh that! Wait? That's a flower vase?"

" I guess so? What did you think it was?"

" Oh, I thought that was a fancy wastebasket. I've been spitting my chewing gum in it."

Feeling his patience running thin in a sudden move Malcolm pulls out his sword and points the end of his blade out towards Laurel causing an intense glare to come across Thea's face.

" Oh daddy? You really shouldn't have done that. If something was to happen to my little niece or nephew well i'll just have to cut your balls off and make you choke on them."

Instantly as she sees movement coming from over Malcolm's shoulder a sinister grin comes across Thea's face.

" That is if there is anything left of you after he gets through with you. You really shouldn't have threatened his wife."

Right as she sees Malcolm turning her head to glance over his shoulder in a sudden move Laurel lunges out kicking the sword out of his hand. A swift motion that sends the sword flying off the command center before instantly she feels herself being brought down to the ground by Thea causing an arrow to soar over past them across the room as the sound of fights breaking out echoes through the room.

Sitting upright as she looks around finding Oliver facing off against Malcolm in one corner of The Lair while Sara is seen in the other making quick work of his men turning to look Thea's way sending her a smile reaching out gently Laurel pats her hand.

" Okay that settles it. You can be the godmother when the time comes…."

" Yes!"

* * *

Humming happily to herself as she watches her little sister taking a seat right next to her on the bleachers extending a water bottle out towards her sending an appreciated smile her way gently relieving her of the bottle slowly Laurel uncaps the bottle and takes a sip as she sees a small smile coming across Sara's face as she looks across the field towards the starting line.

" Twenty bucks says Thea wipes the floor with him."

Feeling her own smile forming across her face slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" No way. I know a sucker bet when i've heard one. There is a reason why we nicknamed her Speedy."

Feeling her own smile widening retrieving an concealed blow horn from her jacket pocket raising the device up high without any delay instantly Sara pulls back on the trigger causing Oliver and Thea to instantly take off running. Leaning forward in her seat as she watches Oliver keeping up the pace perfectly with Thea running side by side with her a small grin forms across her face.

" Should, I have told him that she was an the track team?"

" Nah. Where's the fun in that?"

Nodding her head in agreement suddenly as she sees Thea turning to look their way to what swears to be sending them a quick wink instantly Laurel lets out a chuckle when she sees her sister in law picking up the pace racing past Oliver putting some distance between them. Distance that only gets greater despite her husband's best efforts to catch up to her as they race around the track before mere moments later Thea races past the bleachers with her arms raised up in victory causing Laurel and Sara to clap and cheer while Oliver slowly comes up to the finish line a good distance behind her.

" Hell yeah! I still got it! Number one baby!"

Instantly as she bursts out laughing only to be quickly joined by Sara reaching up gently Laurel wipes her eyes before she looks over down towards the Queen siblings to find Oliver lifting up Thea to rest on his shoulder as he makes his way over towards the bleachers.

" Really Ollie? You're the fricken Green Arrow. How could you lose in a race to your little sister?"

Shrugging his shoulders earning himself an eye roll from Sara with a smile coming across his face slowly Oliver turns to look over towards Laurel.

" Hey its not my fault someone forgot to mention my little sister was a track star when i was away."

Unable to meet his gaze quietly Laurel whistles to herself as a pleased smile comes across her face.

" It slipped my mind."

Feeling his smile widening rolling his eyes slightly gently Oliver lowers Thea down from his shoulder and makes his way up the bleachers to take a seat on Laurel's side before gently he takes her in his arms kissing the side of her head causing a content sigh to escape her lips as her head comes down to rest against his shoulder.

" So how is my lovely wife and our child doing today?"

Feeling face breaking out into a bright smile reaching out gently Laurel takes Oliver's hand within her own before gently she guides it to rest against her stomach.

" We're doing fine. We'll be doing much better once we are off these hard seats and home taking a bath."

Letting out a chuckle kissing the top of her head gently Oliver helps Laurel up to her feet before slowly he guides her down the bleachers and starts to lead her away from the field with his arm around her waist. Resting her head against his shoulder once again as she allows him to lead her away from the field slowly Laurel closes her eyes.

" What do you think of the name Connor?"

Feeling his lips curling up into a smile leaning down gently Oliver kisses the side of Laurel's head causing him to feel her squeezing his hand.

" I love it."


End file.
